It is common practice for a user to own several different sizes of manual dispensing guns for dispensing materials, such as adhesives, lubricants, and sealants, for example silicone and caulk. One reason for owning several different sizes of manual dispensing guns is to accommodate different sizes of cartridges. It is impractical because of the cost associated with power dispensing guns to own or purchase several different sizes in order to accommodate the different sizes of cartridges.